Leaving for Replacement
Linus had go out of town, but he doesn't explain why. Includes Freddy Fabulous from the 1979 Peanuts ''Special, ''You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown. Linus' Fate * opens to Linus walking in the street * Freddy Fabulous: off-screen Hey! stops and looks around Hey, you there! * Linus: Uh, me? * Freddy Fabulous: Yes, you. in Linus' face Get outta town! screams and runs away. He turns to another boy who walks by Get outta town! And take a vacation to Baby Piyo Paradise Resort. the boy a flyer. Another boy walks up Here ya go, sir. him a flyer. The boy reads it. Scene cuts to Linus running up to Elmo's house and opening the door * Linus: I gotta get out of town! hands Linus a glass of pink lemonade from the tray he was holding Oh, thanks Elmo. * Elmo: Sure, Linus, ya... screams * Linus: I gotta get going! He told me to! * Elmo: Who did? * Linus: Uhh, well, uhh... hmmm, I'm not sure. But he had a flyer. * Elmo: A flyer?! He might be a paid assassin! But, Linus, you can't go. But... what if you weren't Linus Van Pelt? * Linus: Oh, no. I'm not Linus Van Pelt? * Elmo: You are Linus Van Pelt, but you won't be for long. Gender Change * at a room * Elmo: I'll be performing your gender today. * Linus: a booth ''I Hope no one sees me. * '''Elmo: '''All right, then let's begin. * ''later * Crazy-Legs Crane: 'Hey everybody, you're not gonna believe it! ''walks in with blonde ponytail hair, red dress and white shoes. Linus is now called Lily * 'Lily: '''Hello everybody! ''is shocked * '''Big Bird: Hi, Elmo. And hello, lady. Linus * Telly Monster: It's cool, buddy. You don't have to explain your girl to me. I don't know why you're standing here talking to me when you could be talking to your girl. Congratulations on the new girlfriend, boy! * cuts to the Park, where Lucy and Violet are sitting. Lucy is reading the newspaper until she hears the whistle * Lucy: Who are you? * Elmo: That's Lily. * Lucy: Hope you're not Linus. * Violet: Yeah! And Hope you're not a Barbie Girl. Because I'm NEVER Listening to that song again! * Elmo: Don't Worry, Everything's fine. Linus Spoiled * a outside table * Lily: Mmm. comes out of the door with a tray of buttered noodles, green beans and iced tea * Grover: WOW, You're Cute. * Lily: Excuse me, Groovy. the tray * Grover: '''Well, now that you're here, how would you like to be my date Saturday night to a... * '''Lily: Yeah. I will be flying a hovercraft that night. * Charlie Brown: Are you sure about Saturday night? notices Charlie Brown * Lily: Hello! Brown gasps * Charlie Brown: Good Grief. Where's Linus? * Lily: He Left town! Lily relaxing in a pool * The Inspector: Wheres Linus... * Lily: He Left town. cuts to Lily and Pink Panther at a Ferris wheel Out of Town. cuts to Lily and Snoopy as Flashbeagle dancing at a Arcade Left Town. cuts to Peppermint Patty holding a football and Lily in a football field Outside Town. cuts to Schroeder Playing his Piano to Lily Not in Town. cuts to Lily holding sign Linus is out of Town! What is it about me that makes those two so friendly? It must have something to do with this love. * Charlie Brown: How about this. Sally "Wouldn't you be my Sweet Baboo?" * Lily: Well I'm sorry, Charlie. I just can't live like this anymore. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I have an announcement to make. The entire day that I've had here I've wanted to say that I will have fun on hot sunny days. * Charlie Brown: Huh? * Freddy Fabulous: Aren't you gonna go somewhere? * Charlie Brown: What's the matter? * Elmo: on-screen ''That's the guy with the flyer. The guy who's trying to run you out of town. * '''Lily:' gasps The assassin. * Charlie Brown: Oh Brother, How Could this be Spoiled? * Freddy Fabulous: Say, don't I know you from somewhere? * Elmo: NO! * Freddy Fabulous: Hmmm... that's it. Get outta town! * Lily: He's on to us. * Charlie Brown: I won't let you do it. You'll have to do something horrible to me before I let you throw them out of town. * Freddy Fabulous: Read the flyer. them one of his flyers * Charlie Brown: flyer Get outta town! And take a vacation to Baby Piyo Paradise Resort. Look, this guy wasn't trying to run you out of town, he just wanted to send you a vacation at a paradise. * Lily: Well, I guess I should bring my suitcases. * Elmo: '''Goodbye Charlie Brown! * '''Charlie Brown: The End.